A las puertas del cielo
by MarPotterWeasley
Summary: 31 de Octubre de 1981. Respondiendo al reto del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Este fanfic participa en el reto "Recreando el 31 de octubre de 1981" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

**Es triste, pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Knocking on Heaven's Door**

_Mama, take this badge from me  
I can't_ _use it anymore_

_El viento helado provocaba que su cabello se arremolinara en su rostro. Mientras luchaba por ordenar su peinado, escuchaba a Lily refunfuñar contra Aberforth._

_-Seguro fue la comida, Alice. No siempre es muy cuidadoso con la higiene y tú comiste más empanadas de calabaza. Si no de que otra manera te puedes explicar que tú y to tengamos los mismos..._

_Lily se interrumpió mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa. Alice sólo sonreía mientras la miraba con picardía._

_-¡Alice!_

_-¡¿Qué?!- le preguntó con el mismo tono._

_Hogsmeade. Caminaban rumbo a Cabeza de Puerco y la nieve les dificultaba el paso, diciembre se respiraba en casa rincón del pueblo así como el aroma dulzón que emanaba de Honeydukes. Navidad estaba cerca._

_-Y... y si... no pero ... y si tú y yo... sería de locos... pero puede ser... la ultima vez que me... ¡Alice!_

_Alice contuvo la risa, al contrario de Lily, sus sospechas eran más ciertas._

_-Tranquilízate. Esta tarde iremos a San Mungo a hacernos unas pruebas._

_-A mí no me recibirán ¿recuerdas? Soy una..._

_-Anthony Macmillan es amigo de Frank y estoy segura que él nos recibirá a las dos. Es una prueba sencilla._

_La mirada de Lily brillaba. _

_-Imagina que fuera cierto que tú y yo al mismo tiempo estuvieramos...- dejó la frase al aire._

_-Aún no asegures nada. Puede que tengas razón y sea porque Aberforth no sa lavó las manos después de hacer no sé qué con su cabra- hizo una mueca de asco._

_La carcajada de Lily era contagiosa y Alice se unió a ella. Terminaron el último tramo que les faltaba para llegar a Cabeza de Puerco riendose, codo con codo._

_o0o00o0_

-Tenemos que irnos.

- ... _For my love is always here._

Con un nudo en la garganta Alice terminó la canción y depositó a un Neville profundamente dormido en su cuna. Se sostuvo de los barrotes, no creía que se pudiera mantener en pie.

-Cariño, nos necesitan. Ahora más que nunca _ellos_ nos necesitan. Mi madre se quedará con Neville, ella lo cuidará.

Frank vió como su esposa inhalaba el suficiente aire y se recuperaba. Siempre había admirado a su mujer.

-¿Estás lista?

Alice asintió con la cabeza. Frank la abrazó con gesto protector y así juntos, desaparecieron.

_It's getting dark  
too dark to see_

_I'm feeling like I'm knocking on Heaven's door_

El número siete de la calle Peverell's Road en Gordric's Hollow esataba parcialmente destruido. El pueblo, en su totalidad estaba silencioso, conteniendo la respiración. La tragedia se respiraba en el aire. El equilibrio le volvió a fallar a Alice mientras que Frank no encontraba la voz por ningún lado.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Los quiero aquí ahora!

Moody estaba en la puerta principal de la casa, estaba abierta, pero él no había entrado.

-Alice... - Empezó Frank mientras avanzaban hacia la casa.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy... bien.

Visto de cerca Moody no parecía tan entero.

-Alguien lo tiene que hacer. Hagrid y Albus se estan encargando del niño, que inexplicablamente ha sobrevivido. Hay luna llena, Remus está fuera de combate. Otros están en el ministerio, otros se han movilizado para atrapar la mayor cantidad de mortífagos. No hay señas de Peter y en canalla de Sirius ha escapado.

El desprecio con el que terminó su discurso le daría escalofríos a cualquiera.

-¿Hacer qué, Alastor?- apremió Frank.

-No podemos dejarlos ahí donde están.

Nadie dijo nada. Cada segundo de silencio dolía más que el anterior. Al final Moody vuelve a tomar la palabra.

- Ustedes han estado fuera de la orden y bajo protección el mismo tiempo que los Potter. Órdenes de Dumbledore, lo sé. No puedo ponerlos en la primera línea de combate ahora.

-Déjanos pasar- pidió Alice con voz serena y ausente. Moody se hizo a un lado.

-La maldición fue poderosa, no permitirá reconstruir esta parte de la casa ni el cuarto del bebé- una vez que la pareja estuvo dentro, Alastor carraspeó, seguramente para él el nudo en la garganta también era doloroso- Si me disculpan debo irme, el bastardo de Black no puede escapar por mucho tiempo... alguien se comunicará con ustedes.

Desapareció.

La quietud abrumaba, el silecio de la casa hería insoportablemente. La luz del recibidor era tenue y los contornos quedaban difusos.

-_Lumos- _susurró Frank- Voy a revisar- cuando da un paso la madera cruje, también fue lastimada- Ten cuidado donde pisas.

Por detrás de su marido Alice se sujetó a la pared, había perdido el equilibrio pisando un objeto extraño.

Una insignia de capitán.

_-¡Pero es el capitán, Lily! ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?_

_-Podrá ser el ministro en persona, pero tiene las mismas posibilidades que Mulciber contigo._

_-A ése ni me lo menciones- dijo Mary con desagrado._

_-Además ¿ qué me dices de todas esas tontas que lo persiguen? Está loco si cree que yo voy a hacer lo mismo. No, jamás._

_-Nunca digas nunca._

_-Cállate Alice. Un momento... ¿qué haces aquí? Tú clase de Herbología empezó hace 20 minutos y un Premio Anual no debe llegar tarde._

_-Eso de ser prefecta te lo tomas en serio, ¿cierto?_

A Lily nunca le gustó que otras chicas miraran a Potter.

-Encontré a James - la voz de su esposo la puso en alerta.

Al final del pasillo, con la mitad del cuerpo en la cocina. La camisa fuera de su lugar y unos botones en el piso. Las gafas rotas por encima de la cabeza y los ojos dolorosamente abiertos.

La respiración de Frank se hizo pesada, irregular, como si no le llegara el oxigeno suficiente. James Potter estaba muerto. Era como si el equilibrio se hubiera roto, las buenas personas no deberían terminar así.

Por merlín, tenía veintiún años.

Dos años menor que él.

_-Hey, ustedes no deberían estar fuera de los dormitorios a estas horas._

_Sirius soltó una maldición, Peter soltó un gritito de sorpresa y el chico que estaba envuelto en mantas se encogió un poco. James se separó de los tres y encaró a Frank._

_-Remus necesita ir a la enfermería._

_-¿Dónde estaban? ¿Pasaron la noche fuera del castillo?_

_-No te importa._

_- Reportaré esto con la..._

_-Y una mierda con eso. ¿Quieres ponerme en detencion? Hazlo, pero deja que ellos lleven a Remus a la enfermería._

_Frank evaluó al extraño grupo de chicos que tenía enfrente. Al final, suspiró._

_-Yo estoy vigilando los pasillos que conducen al gran comedor y ustedes cuatro ya estan en la enfermería- dijo mientras lentamente caminaba hacia atrás- Potter, siempre a estas horas habrá vigilancia en la entrada ¿entendido?_

_-Gracias._

Pasos detrás de él le indicaban que Alice lo había alcanzado.

-Oh por Merlín santo, ¿Frank?

Lentamente él se agachó junto al cadáver, le acomodó la camisa, casi con temor le cerró los ojos y le colocó las gafas, ya reparadas, suavemente. Podría con un movimento de varita hacer que el cuerpo levitara, pero su instinto le indicó que debía cargarlo.

-Vamos compañero- se levanta con dificultad por el peso sordo de James- hiciste lo imposible para protegerlos- fue inevitable que a estas alturas no se le rompiera la voz- Bien hecho, Cornamenta

Nunca le preguntó lo que significaba aquél apodo.

_That long cold black cloud is coming down  
I'm feeling like I'm knocking on Heaven's door_

Lo difícil no fue subir las escaleras y depositar a James en lo que seguramente fue su cama, lo difícil fue saber que esa pesadilla no iba a terminar.

Era la realidad.

Alice se separó de él buscando a Lily, lo cuál no era difícil. La puerta destrozada le indicaba el lugar. La quietud de su esposa frente a la puerta le asustó.

-¿Alice?

Ella se quebró, su rostro estaba desencajado y se refugió en los brazos de su marido cuando ya no pudo más.

-No... Frank ¿porqué?... no...su hijo... Harry... no quiero... Neville... regresemos a casa...

Él la sujeto fuerte mientras miraba la habitación que tenía delante. Eso no debería ser permitido, un lugar como ése,

que irradiaba incocencia, no debería ser corrompido con tanto odio.

No.

Y al pie de la cuna, Lily parecía dormida.

- Sirius no pudo haber hecho esto, es... imposible- murmuró su esposa.

Él recordaba claramente la última vez que peleó junto a James y Sirius, y hasta en su último instante de conciencia recordará la expresión de Black cuando Rabastan atrató de atacar a Potter por la espalda. Sirius le hizo honor a su apellido, reunió lo peor de su familia que tanto negaba y Rabastan sufrió las consecuencias.

Siempre recordaría eso y Rodolphus apuntándole directamente "_Serás el siguiente, Logbottom"_

Cerró los ojos ahuyentando la amenaza.

-No. Yo tampoco creo, él no fue.

_-Así que Sirius va a ser el padrino._

_James asintió con entusiasmo._

_-Puede ser un chucho gruñón y arrogante a veces, pero es mi hermano. Si falto yo, él cuidará de Harry._

_Frank sonrió._

_-De eso se trata esto- señaló a todos los mienbros de la orden que estaban reunidos- de que tú no tengas que faltar._

_James entrecerró los ojos, observándolo detenidamente._

_-Eres un buen tipo Frank, demasiado serio, pero bueno -le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- Serás un excelente padre._

_Knock, knock, knocking on Heaven's door._

* * *

_Soundtrack: Knocking on Heaven´s Door - Bob Dylan._

_Gracias por haber leído._

Besos.

_Mar._


End file.
